unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jigoku Gernoid
"Welcome to my page,if you desire to hurt my family then I will show no mercy. hehehe Have fun~" Appearence Your curious on my appearence? Very well mortal I have very long white hair that nearly reaches the ground like Rapunzel if you want to joke tho my eyes are neon blue favorite color <3, I wear a fancy snow white dress that is sleeveless and that has a bluish white rose on the bottom of it near my belly. along with that matching elbow gloves, the back of my dress reaches my feet btw OH and no shoes. History Personality Jigoku is calm,and calculating much like her twin sister tho she can control her anger unlike Lumi, besides this she is not afraid to attack if necessary or if someone attacks her family Abilities Counterclockwise- Reverses a good sized amount of time to redo or undo things i have done or want to redo. RykeStrife: Earth combo combined with water and death aura. Reaper's Call: Makes me basically invisible, speed wise, each attack effects your nervous system, and eye sight. Death's summoning: I basiaclly loose humanity and attack with a combination of all the flames and system numbing shock, it dull's all your sences and allows me to manipulate your attacks, This comes in the form of black flames, Crimson Dance: This skill mainly helps Jigoku when shes in a war zone or pulls an Alucard and murders everyone in her way, see this skill is where Jigoku absorbs the blood thats on the ground and uses it to get stronger in all her stats the only thing is with each time Crimson Dance is used the more likely for her to go into her insanity side and go berserk. Flames of Hell: After becoming the Goddess of Insanity I was given these flames,tho each flame burns everything out of existence even the seven the deadly sins. Satans Blaze (Blue Fire) *Description: A flame spirit of hell *abilities: these flames create blue fire which cant be extinguished. *Sin: Wrath Belphegor (Black Fire) *description: The black flame of the Netherworld *abilities: To Erase powers *Sin: Sloth Mammon ( Blue+Yellow flames that become Green fire) *description: The dichromatic flame of the Netherworld *abilities: the blue flamberge generates heat while the yellow flamberge generates cold. when swung togethor they create a heated whirlwind from the combined elements. *Sin: Greed Beelzebub (Colorless Flames) *description: Achromatic Catharsis Flame of Purgatory *Abilities: these flames are hotter then Hell itself while invisible these flames burn all that is touched except for allies. *Sin: Gluttony Leviathan (Silver Flames) *Description: Argenteous Phantom Flame of Hades *abilities: these flames manipulate heat and when they attack a person they steal all heat from the persons body and freeze them for eternity *Sin: Envy Asmodeus ( Several different colored flames) *Description: Irisdescent Explosive Flame of Hell *Abilities: When someone is hit with asmodeus they are trapped within an illusion of Lust forever while their body burns forever *Sin: Lust Lucifer (Crimson Flames) *Description: Red flame that looks like an upgraded version of Wrath *Abilities: These flames combine with all 7 flames of Hell to burn away anything even nothingness. *Sin: Pride Wild Card: This Ability is quite rare but it is one Lumi and I both bare, this ability allows us to cause our targets mind to break down through mental pain, having them relive something horrid or dieing with pasts traumas, now this ability causes that victim to fall into insanity and immobile Gallery dark-alice-deck-1.jpg|Lumina and Jigoku fused form Break meets the Will of the Abyss.jpg|A visitor being mocked 48d6f61e059c6fab5c8f77b2aceab804.gif|The twisted smile before the visitor gets killed Weapon_of_La_Geas.png|Jigokus dynamos Category:Characters Category:Machine Category:Female Category:Medea The Witch Category:Unfinished